Sinceridade
by AureaMediocrita
Summary: Pequenas e simples crônicas sobre amor e amizade, naquilo que mais enfatiza todos os seus princípios e plenitude: sinceridade.


Olá!  
Como vocês estão?!  
Então, apesar de eu já escrever por um tempo, nunca postei nenhuma história aqui e decidi estreiar.  
Essa fic é um pouco diferente, porque é uma história com pequenos capítulos e que não terão continuação. Ou seja, você pode ler ele na ordem que quiser, quando eu postar mais. Cada capítulo será com pessoas diferentes retratando sentimentos sinceros deles para com o próximo que, de alguma forma, é bem próximo haha. De certa forma, entre os capítulos, terão alguma coisa que os interliga, ou seja, eles não serão completos desconhecidos ou pessoas diferentes a cada capítulo, mas, sim, as mesmas pessoas, só que não tendo o foco sobre si. Isso vai ficar mais claro no decorrer dos capítulos para quem acompanhar.  
E, por fim, essa é uma das minhas fics para o "desafio dos 100 temas" que uma moça lançou no Social Spirit e eu decidi aderir, e é sobre o tema 91 - "Uma fic sobre uma grande amizade" e sobre o tema 93 - " Uma fanfic de 10 capítulos sobre 10 acontecimentos tristes/felizes que eu tenha tido;", ou seja, todos esses capítulos são baseados em meus sentimentos para com certas pessoas com quem eu convivo diariamente, é tudo real. E, sim, serão 10 capítulos ao todo. (Se quiserem mais informações sobre meu perfil no SS é 'Ensimesmudo')  
Então é isso, uma ótima leitura e peço perdão pelos erros!

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Sasuke e Naruto -** _"Lembrar"_

Ele o amava.

Mas amava-o com tanta intensidade e absurda dedicação que era um amor tão simples, tão devoto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão complexo. Naruto lhe ensinava o que era amor verdadeiro e genuíno todos os dias.

Sasuke era assim: marrento, cara fechada e ficava bravo e chateado com muita facilidade. Ele sabia que não era uma pessoa fácil de se amar e conviver. Sabia disso porque algumas pessoas que o conheciam profundamente, de alguma maneira, foram embora e ele não os culpava, afinal, amigo é opção do coração. Mas era difícil mudar, confessava. Ser complicado e confuso já era parte de si, sempre fora, talvez nascera assim, e não sabia ser de outro jeito.

Mas então Naruto apareceu, com todos os seus sorrisos e toda a sua mais plena simplicidade. Penetrou a alma de Sasuke de maneira tão intensa que o moreno realmente achou que tinham uma conexão que ia além de somente esta vida. E quanto mais conversavam, mais mostravam, até mesmo de maneira inconsciente, quem eram. E a amizade aumentava tanto que tornaram-se inseparáveis.

E mesmo quando Sasuke acabava complicando tudo, fazia todos os seus dramas, as suas fases de isolamento, quando virava a cara para o amigo – sabendo que o machucava muito quando o fazia – e todas as suas crises e vazios existenciais, Naruto ainda estava lá. E sorria, abrindo os seus braços para um grande abraço que Sasuke aceitava, quando já não aguentava mais.

Eles eram muito diferentes, a mesmo modo que tinham gostos tão semelhantes. Naruto tinha facilidade em lidar com as pessoas e era repleto de amigos, do mesmo jeito em que Sasuke mal conseguia desenvolver uma conversa direito e costumava guardar ressentimento de todo mundo ao redor. Tremia com a simples possibilidade de estar em algum lugar cheio de gente, principalmente pessoas conhecidas, e se irritava com muita facilidade.

Admitia que era ciumento, certas vezes. E quando sentia, era algo fora de controle e antes que percebesse, lá estava ele, virando a cara, amaldiçoando Naruto mentalmente por não ter-lhe dado a atenção que achava que merecia. Enquanto o loiro tentava inúmeras maneiras para penetrar a parede de gelo que o moreno colocava entre ambos. Até o dia acabar e o sorridente amigo enviar uma mensagem para si perguntando o que acontecia. E, nesse momento, ele já não mais aguentava e desabafava tudo. E Naruto chorava junto de si, e entendia, com tudo o que tinha tentava compreender e melhorar-se e sem nunca desistir do moreno.

No fim, a amizade, o amor que ambos tinham era a mais repleta sinceridade. Era tão puro e genuíno que deixava Sasuke deveras inspirado. Era verdade que ele próprio deixava com que as pessoas fossem embora, antes mesmo de elas terem desistido. Mas com o loiro era diferente, porque queria mantê-lo perto para sempre, a menos que este não quisesse. Era verdade, também, que se cansava facilmente das pessoas, mas com Naruto, não.

Naruto parecia residir na superfície de uma praia, com muito Sol, muita gente, com muita música e felicidade. E Sasuke parecia estar na parte mais profunda do oceano que residia dentro de si. Tão profundo, tão complexo, tão inabitável e inatingível. E ele sabia que quase ninguém gostaria de arriscar-se para ir tão fundo. O amigo, no entanto, pulara sem bóias e sem medo de se afogar. As vezes, puxava-o para baixo com muita força; mas Naruto era ainda mais forte para tentar puxá-lo para cima sempre.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo duraria aquela amizade, mas esperava que fossem longos e longos anos, para além daquela vida. E ele se lembraria com exatidão de cada momento. Ele lembrar-se-ia do dia em que Naruto se apaixonou por Sakura, amiga de ambos e como ele falava dela com tanta devoção que fazia com que Sasuke ficasse em profunda inspiração, querendo um dia ter um relacionamento daquele jeito. Lembrar-se-ia das tardes em que iam para o parque e deitavam-se na grama conversando sobre qualquer coisa com profundidade; lembrar-se-ia dos amigos que fez devido a Naruto e, por fim, lembrar-se-ia de tudo que passaram juntos.

Sasuke definitivamente lembraria de cada mínimo detalhe e sinceridade que Naruto o proporcionou. Porque ele despertava no moreno a vontade de ser melhor a cada dia.

E a sua dedicação, amor e amizade, ninguém tiraria dele.

* * *

Olá novamenteeee!  
Eu espero de todo o coração e sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado. Apesar de simples e pequena é feita com amor e plenitude. É mais uma certa confissão de toda a minha devoção e amizade para alguém especial na minha vida.  
Então é isso, pouco tenho a declarar aqui, se não deixar meus sinceros agradecimentos pela leitura e seu breve passar de olhares por aqui.  
Boa noite para quem é de boa noite, bom dia para quem é de bom dia e gratidão para quem é de gratidão hahaha  
Até logo 3


End file.
